youtube_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud (TerminalMontage)
Summary Fox McCloud is a character in a YouTube Channel, TerminalMontage. He's highly energetic and hyperactive, often shown twitching and shuttering, and is known for his ability to rapidly move back and forth. Power and Stats Tier: High 5-A, possibly 4-B Name: Fox McCloud Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: TerminalMontage (Verse) Classification: Anthropomorphic Fox, Smash Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Canine Physiology, Enhanced Gunmanship (Wields laser pistols and regular glocks, can also fire them when they're clenched between his buttcheeks.), Enhanced Accuracy, Enhanced Combat, Weapon Mastery, 4th Wall Awareness (Via his N64 controller.), Teleportation, Shapeshifting (Can shapeshift his body to be taller and much more muscular with a build similar to that of Kenshiro's, can briefly turn into Mew2King, can shapeshift his hand into a human hand, can also stretch and squeeze his body vertically or horizontally to avoid attacks.), Forcefield Creation (Via Shielding.), Attack Reflection (Via Reflectors.), Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Via Fire Fox.) Attack Potency: Dwarf Star Level (Should be comparable to Boshi, who could kick the moon at speeds sufficient to generate this amount of energy.), possibly Solar System Level (Can fight opponents who can damage him.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Crossed the entire World of Light map in about five seconds.) with MFTL+ Combat and reaction speeds (Should be capable of dodging Samus's fully charged energy shot, which could cross a distance equivalent to at least hundreds to thousands of galaxies in seconds.) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human (Ran at least a distance of 226 miles while carrying ROB 64, who should weigh at least 150 kg, on his back.) Striking Strength: Dwarf Star Class, possibly Solar System Class Durability: Dwarf Star Level, possibly Solar System Level (His Arwing can tank an explosion that wiped out an entire solar system without even being moved by itself, and he survived a crash that completely destroyed it. Has also tanked a planetary explosion without being harmed.), Higher via shielding and reflecting (Can completely nullify attacks from opponents that would otherwise be able to harm him.) Stamina: Extremely High (Capable of running across an entire map while carrying a 150 kg robot. Is almost constantly full of energy and never tires out.) Range: Melee, several meters with his blasters Intelligence: High in battle (Easily one of the most skilled combatants on the Smash roster. Being strong in the meta of his game requires one to be good at reading opponents, and picking up on habits.) Weaknesses: Incredibly hyperactive and easily excited. Others Standard Equipment: *'Reflectors': A pocket device that's capable of instantaneously creating a forcefield to protect Fox for a brief moment. It reflects any projectile that comes Fox's way, and anybody who comes in contact with it the moment it comes out will take electric damage. *'Laser Blaster': Wields a laser pistol that fires bolts of energy. Sometimes he is seen dual-wielding them, or even firing one without his hands when its clenched between his buttcheeks. *'9mm Handgun': On rare occasions, He'll also use a regular 9mm handgun like the kind one would expect to see in real life. *'N64 Controller': When Fox rapidly mashes the A button on this controller, he can force people to talk quicker, ending dialog sequences and cutscenes much earlier. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Dash-Dancing': When in combat, Fox's main tactic is to rapidly dash back and forth to throw his opponent off. *'Teleportation': Was capable of rapidly teleporting over distances of several dozens of yards, which makes the Instant Transmission sound effect from Dragon Ball. *'Shapeshifting': Was capable of stretching and squeezing his body to be nearly paper thin in order to avoid attacks, stretching his arms to greater lengths, morphing his hands into real life human hands, turning into Mew2King, and growing all of the muscles in his body to make him look like Kenshiro. *'Shielding': Has the ability to conceal himself in a protective forcefield bubble. This shield will shrink as it stays out, and will shrink faster when it absorbs attacks. If the bubble shrinks to the point of breaking, Fox will get dazed for a few seconds and will be left wide open. Because of this, the shield needs time to recharge between each use. The shield also doesn't protect him from getting grabbed. **'Perfect Shielding': When Fox precisely times the activation of his shield with the opponent's attack, it'll completely nullify the attack as if nothing happened, and even blow the opponent back a little, leaving them wide open to be punished. *'Fire Fox': Can engulfs himself in a ball of flame and dashes in an aerial direction of his choosing. The startup time is slow, so it's best for him to only use this move when the situation demands it. *'Fox Illusion': Can dashes forward at high speed and leaves behind a trail of blue afterimages that damage opponents who make contact with them. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TerminalMontage Verse Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Male Category:Animals Category:Foxes Category:Crazy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Fire Users